جميلة الطيور
by witchhouseparty
Summary: Johara only agreed to go on this lavish vacation to appease her sister. Her pompous brother in law insisted they travel to some remote island in the Pacific Ocean known only as Rook. Little did they know their whole vacation would take a deadly turn for the worse when they get captured by pirates. VaasXOC TW: Violence, torture, sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there! This is my attempt at a Far Cry 3 story! The main character is an OC whom I created myself. All characters not from Far Cry 3 belong to me. I do not own Far Cry 3 or any of the associated products. Enjoy!_

Johara Hajjar - 23, main character

Khadeeja Al-Nassar - 28, sister to Johara

Najid Al-Nassar - 32, Khadeeja's husband and a wealthy Saudi businessman

* * *

My curls cling to the nape of my neck, slick with sweat. The tropical climate is hot and humid. This was supposed to be a good vacation. I look down at the bottom of the wooden cage and try to think of a more pleasant moment than this. Moments like back in Beirut sitting and laughing with my parents. I'm shaken from my daydream as a man enters the room. This man is evil; he is the leader of these horrid pirates.

"Look at me, pretty birdy." He says in a singsong voice as he opens the cage. I allow my hair to cover my face. I slowly inch away until my back hits the cage. This monster does not deserve the privilege of looking at my face. "Look me in the fucking eye or I will gut your whore sister!" His voice is laced with malice and intent. I shoot straight up and he catches my chin with his hand.

"Well, what would you know? You're quite beautiful, hermana. I've never seen hair like yours either." He twirls one of my red curls between his vile fingers. I channel as much hate into my eyes as possible and struggle to get his hands off of me. "Now, the question is, do I sell you off with the rest or keep you as my pet?" My heart drops into the pits of my stomach.

"I am no animal! Let me go!" I yell angrily. Ignoring my words, "I don't even know what to call you. What is your name, birdy?" "I would die before telling you anything about myself." "But, what about your dear sister, hmmmm? She looks pretty damn pregnant. I'd really hate for something to happen to her. All these pirates around here and all. They don't get much ass these days…" A fake look of sympathy paints his features.

"Don't you dare touch her! May God strike you down for speaking such words!" "Too bad I don't believe in any fucking God." He twirls a knife between his calloused fingers. "M-My name is Johara… Please, do not harm my sister. Let her go." He appears to be thinking. "I'll make you a deal, sweet Johara. I will send your sister back her home. I'm not so sure about her hubby though. He will fetch a good price, he is worth a lot of damn money… But, you gotta stay here with me. My word is fucking law here. You will listen and do anything I say. You got that, birdy?"

I glare into his dark eyes. "Only if you swear to not let a single scratch mar my sister's skin." I whisper. "Done! The deal is struck! We need to celebrate!" He yells in excitement. His hands reach for a box on top of a cabinet. Someone rushes into the room before he can get it down. "Vaas! You gotta hurry! One of the men got loose!" Vaas breaks out in laughter and motions for me to follow. "Let me show you how things are done here, sweet Johara~" He pulls me up by my bound wrists and beckons me further.

I follow him out of the shack and into the bright sun. My limbs ache from sitting for so long. My tank top is dirty, tattered, and ripped. The shorts I have on are in a similar state and I hope this clothing holds up. We continue down a dirt path to the center of the camp. I walk past my sister, who was given a slightly nicer cage. 'At least they aren't complete savages…' I give her a small smile and she struggles to give one in return. Her light brown locks hang limply off her shoulders as she watches the scene unfold.

Vaas' men are holding back one of Najid's friend, Abood. "Now, what good did you think this would do? Huh?" Abood is silent and seething. "ANSWER ME, MOTHERFUCKER!" Vaas suddenly screams in his face. Abood rears back and spits in his face. The entire camp is deathly silent. "Johara, did you see that? Someone just fucked himself over real quick." One of his goons hands him a machete and he rolls it around in his hand. Before I could even blink, Vaas starts slashing. He moved with quick and deadly accuracy to dismember Abood in disgusting ways. I turn my head away, but some of the blood splatter reaches my face. My sister screams out in horror.

Vaas turns to me and shakes his head. "You see, birdy. That's what happens when people try to fuck me. But, I'm the one with the dick on this island." He winks at me and goes off to tend to whatever vile deeds are pressing. "Put her back in my room. Give her something to eat too." He yells over his shoulder and the pirates proceed to push me back towards Vaas' abode. I look around as my feet stumble along the rocky path. There has to be a way out. We have to get out of here before something worse happens.


	2. Chapter 2

One of the pirates throws me back into the room and throws some fruit in. I really do not want to eat anything in this disgusting camp, but I need to keep my energy up. My hands are still bound which makes eating kind of difficult, so I search the room for something sharp. Low and behold, there are tons of different weapons hanging on the walls. Some are expensive firearms and some appear to be tribal swords/knifes. I move my hands to trace the intricate design on one of the knifes.

Suddenly, arms snake around my waist and hot breath is against my ear. "What do you think you're doing, hermana?" I nearly jump out of my skin and quickly move to the other side of the room. "I was just admiring your decorating." "You're funny, Johara. I like that. That's a good quality in a woman. Now, didn't I say we were gonna celebrate?" He asks. My heart thumps violently in my chest from his gaze.

"W-We don't need to celebrate…" I say quietly. "Nonsense! I said we were gonna fuckin' celebrate! I'm gonna show you some amazing shit." He goes and gets the box from earlier. He opens it and I see. It's drugs. He wants me to do drugs with him. "No." I tell him bluntly. "No? Ah, remember we made a deal? My word is the fucking law on this island. If I want you to shoot up with me or pop some pills, you're gonna fucking do it. Anyways, trust me. You'll like it." He finishes with a smirk and starts to move toward me.

"Please, Vaas. I don't want to do this." He smirks. "Lay on my bed, birdy." I shake my head. "Fine." His eyes get dark and his hands shoot out to pick me up. He throws me over his shoulder and walks over to his bed. I kick my legs and beat my hands against him, but he just throws me onto the bed.

He brings the box over and pulls out different drug paraphernalia. Through a screen of tears, I can see him prepping the syringes and different pill bottles, preparing the vile liquid, and lastly he ties the tourniquet around my upper arm. He flicks the syringe a couple times and looks me dead in the eyes. "You should relax, birdy. It'll make this a lot more enjoyable if you fucking sit still." I struggle and thrash in his grasp, but it still happens. I scream. The needle pierces my flesh and the poison flows through my veins. I lay there and try to catch my breath as a cold sweat runs down my spine.

I glance over at him and he preps some of the heroin for himself. Quickly, he injects it and his eyes roll back into his head with pleasure. I try to slide off the bed, but Vaas catches me and secures his hand around my wrist like an iron vice. "Just enjoy this moment with me, Joharaaaa~" My name rolls off his tongue as we lay there. Suddenly, my whole body feels warm. This feels amazing. I lift my arm up as the sensation spreads throughout my being.

He says something, but I'm not listening. My body is on top of his as I furiously begin to rip his clothes off and kiss him in a frenzy. My tongue darts into his mouth and I explore. His mouth tastes like cigarettes and pineapples. It's delicious and driving me insane. I feel his rough hands grab my thighs and push me down onto him. My hips grind into his as I instantly feel his arousal harden. He flips me over so he can be on top and the assault continues. He rips off what is left of my shirt off and ravages my bare chest.

I dig my nails into his back as he expertly rolls my nipple in his mouth and squeezes my supple breast. His free hand roams my body only to disappear into my shorts. The moment he finds what he's looking for, my body melts into the bed and I let out a wild moan. He smirks and continues to massage my sensitive nub. Time seems to go by ten times faster because before I know it; I've orgasmed and Vaas is rummaging through his stuff for a condom. Everything freezes. This is it.

I can escape right now! Without giving it anymore thought, I bolt for the door and to my utter shock, I make it outside. I run through the camp clad in only my panties. Vaas screams and I run even faster. "I want her back unmarked and unharmed, you fucking assholes! I will deal the punishment, so don't fucking touch her!" He yells along with something in a language I couldn't make out.

Vaas laughs then lets out a low whistle. "Johara, I'm gonna give you 30 seconds and if this jungle doesn't eat you up alive, I will!" I don't waste anytime getting back on my feet and running into the jungle. All the while, I pray I can get away from his place and find my sister again, but I can hear the pirates getting closer…


	3. Chapter 3

With my heart pounding and vision still blurry, I continue running until I can no longer hear any voices. My feet are bloody and covered in scratches from running barefoot in the jungle. Abruptly, I lose my footing and go sliding down a cliff. I struggle to keep quiet as my bottom hits a sharp rock. Getting up to walk, my legs give out after a few steps and my head spins.

The sounds of the jungle resonate around me as I slump into a drug induced haze. 'I'm gonna die here, aren't I?' I think to myself. Alone in this godforsaken jungle on this unknown island being hunted by some crazed warrior pirate. Slowly, I lay down on a bed of leaves. My body aches from this whole ordeal. I need to rest.

I am jolted awake by a strange sensation tickling my hand. I shot up only to find some sort of dog. It has a cute, goofy look to it. I slowly reach out my hand and it lets me pet it. My cracked lips form a smile as I caress my new friend lovingly. I sigh and get up. The moon shines in the sky and bugs sound all around me.

I figure it is probably safer to move at night because the darkness can aid me. My limbs ache as I move through the jungle. Dirt covers almost every inch of my body. I smell horrible. My nose scrunches up at the fact that I haven't bathed for almost a month. Sadly, I have to push the thought from my mind and focus on getting to a safer area.

Coming upon a secluded cave, I slump to the floor. The dog comes over and lays beside me. I run my fingers through the canine's soft fur as I cook up a better plan. My best bet would be to find one of the native people of the island. As long as they aren't loyal to Vaas, I could have a chance to get the hell out of here.

The only problem is that I have no map or anyway to know where I'm going. But, at least this is better than being a prisoner. I shudder as the thought of almost having sex with a monster creeps into my mind. His smirk, his scent, the feeling of his hands against my skin; it all invades my mind and I can feel the similar warmth between my legs.

Quickly, I slap myself in the face to shake all of those feelings out of my mind. Slumping against a shady tree, I look around to see that my canine friend has vanished. Where could he have gone? My stomach growls loudly and I moan. There is no way for me to get any food around here. I don't even know what is safe to eat.

In the distance, I can see something moving. I squint my eyes and focus. It is the dog! He looks to have brought something with him too. Is that food!? He sets down a bundle of bananas and wags his tail with joy. I snatch one up and peel it back. Throwing him half, I sit and admire the beauty of the island. The ocean shines bright and cerulean. Maybe if the circumstances were different, I would enjoy being here. My companion and I eat a few more bananas until he abruptly gets up.

"What's wrong? What is it?" I inquire as the dog begins to saunter off in a direction I have yet to explore. The dog leads for what I can guess is about an hour. Forcefully, I move some thick branches aside to reveal a paradise. A gasp escapes my lips. Hidden away in this corner of the island is a beautiful waterfall and lagoon. The lagoon sparkles like an emerald amongst the bright foliage. The waterfall cascades with shimmering whites and blues. Excited, I strip off what little clothing I have left on and step into the water with the dog.

I take a deep breath and treasure this tranquil moment. Bending over, my hands and arms immerse in the cool, shallow water. A low whistle sounds, and my blood runs cold. No. It couldn't be. The dog's ears perk up and he runs excitedly out of the water. "Oh, don't mind me. I'm just enjoying the bitchin' view." His voice teases. Vaas. I rip a large leaf away from nearby to preserve what modesty I have left. "I see you've been enjoying the company of my loyal dog here. He seems to like you a lot, Johara." I silence the shock that runs through me. That mutt has been leading him to me all this time.

My heart pounds through my chest as I stare Vaas in the eye. "I'm not going back." I muster up as strong as possible. He feigns hurt feelings and clutches his chest. "You hurt me so, pretty bird! That's too bad though. You're gonna come back with me and I'm gonna do whatever I want to you." His voice sends chills up my spine. Without anymore thought, I run.


End file.
